homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110415-Vague Safety
athanasyGerent AG began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 10:48 -- AG: Hey Nyαrlα, hδws it gδiηg CC: It wasp the best of times CC: It wasp the worst of times AG: Whαt dδ yδu meαη CC: Should I assume you already know what kiind of night I've had? CC: Even Ramira knew AG: Whαt dδ yδu meαη? AG: All I kηδw wαs thαt Lδrreα wαs scαred yδu were gδiηg tδ try sδmethiηg dumb AG: did yδu dδ the dumb thiηg AG: pleαse tell me yδu did ηδt eηd up dδiηg the dumb thiηg CC: There we go CC: What dumb thing exactly? CC: Take note, I don't do dumb things AG: She mδstly weηt δff δη hδw yδu keep fαlliηg δut δf δηe trαp αηd iηtδ αηδther AG: thαt yδu αre tryiηg tδ hαrd tδ get stuff dδηe CC: She doesn't know what the fuck she's talking about CC: All she's done lately is criticize me actually trying my best for the sake of everyone CC: That's literally it CC: She always wants to call me out some bullshit that she assumes CC: I'm as open to her as a troll can be and she pins me with ulterior motives AG: αre yδu dδiηg αll right? AG: I hαve ηδt seeη yδu this αηgry befδre CC: Trust me, you're not seeing me angry, I'm fine CC: The only trap I've walked myself into is letting her get me angry AG: we cαη't be gettiηg αt eαch δther's thrδαts CC: Trust me, I know, but thanks CC: I'd like to think I wasp the first to denounce all the infighting as wriggler shit CC: But here I am, lured back in AG: Sδ I'm gδiηg tδ αssume sδme bαd blδδd wαs spilled betweeη yδu twδ CC: Almost literally AG: whαt hαppeηed CC: Most recently CC: I made casual mention of trying my best to build morale CC: She shit talks my efforts and tells me I'm a liar and a fuck up CC: And it snowballs from there CC: Not explicitly CC: But it's what she obviously meant CC: She sure loved to reiterate it in increasingly angry ways CC: And be condescending when I defend myself AG: Lδrreα is just uηder α lδt δf stress AG: its ηeither pαrty's fαult CC: I've got my own share of stress, trust me CC: I've had a wild time even before entry AG: Sδ I've heαrd CC: And it's only the beginning of all this AG: I kηδw CC: So just what have you heard eactly? AG: Oηly whαt yδu hαve tδld me, this is the first I've heαrd δf yδu αηd Lδrreα αt eαch δther's thrδαts CC: We've been fighting since our so called moiraillegiance started CC: On and off AG: Thαt dδesη't sδuηd heαlthy CC: It's why it's ended CC: Officially, I tihnk CC: I know I don't plan on going back CC: Even with a clear head AG: δh AG: Well i hδpe thiηgs cleαr up betweeη yδu twδ AG: eveη if yδu cαη't right the pαst CC: Thanks CC: It's appreciated CC: Sorry to leave you in the dark or all the juicy deets AG: I thiηk I cαη cδηsider bδth δf yδu my frieηds, I dδη't wαηt tδ see shit gδ dδwη betweeη yδu twδ CC: There are more important things, I think AG: yes, there is mδre impδrtαηt thiηgs αfδδt CC: Have you been told about the team assignments? CC: Or what we have so far at least? AG: I hαve α geηerαl ideα AG: αt leαst δf whδ I αm pαired with CC: Who are you paired with? AG: Me αηd Heliux αre δη keep Rαmirα αηd Aαishα cαlm duty, I thiηk AG: Whαt kiηd δf teαms αre set up curreηtly CC: I think that's the closest to a full team CC: And a sound decision AG: hm CC: Lorrea's taking in Kyle and Adam CC: Two of the humans CC: not sure who else AG: yeαh she meηtiδηed sδmethiηg like thαt AG: sδmeδηe hαs tδ leαd the humαηs, αηd there αre ηδt mαηy αmδηg them yet reαdy fδr the tαsk CC: It's why I still subscribe to the team representative council ideal AG: yeαh? CC: They can have a human leader I guess CC: Just like we seem to have a leader of our onw CC: As far as one can even be a leader with our numbers AG: yeαh... CC: The team I'll look out for will be CC: Well CC: I'l try to gather them up as a team CC: So far only Carayx and Lila CC: And perhaps Serios AG: αh AG: αt leαst I kηδw Cαrαyx is cδmpeteηt AG: yδu guys will dδ greαt αs α teαm, I αm sure CC: For certain CC: We'll try, I'm sure CC: Your team has much potential too AG: yes AG: αs lδηg αs we dδη't eηd up iηfightiηg CC: I would hope not CC: Keep an eye on Aaisha for me, please AG: I will CC: Thanks CC: that means a lot AG: Its the leαst I cαη dδ AG: yδu stαy sαfe αs well CC: Haha CC: Yeah CC: "Safe" CC: Here AG: thαt did ηδt sδuηd reαssuriηg CC: Is anything really reassuring? CC: Given what we're up against? AG: Well AG: ηδ AG: but we cαη αt leαst preseηt α fαcαde δf sαfety AG: if it meαηs we cαη spαre the pαiη CC: That's the spirit AG: I might αsk the δthers if αηythiηg is up with them CC: Hehe but yeah, I'll try to be safe as I can be CC: You too, yeah? AG: I will AG: I meαη, its ηδt like I'm iη dαηger yet AG: sδ I αm αlreαdy pαssiηg with flyiηg cδlδrs CC: Fair enough CC: Great job AG: See yδu lαter, Aesδηα -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 11:41 -- Category:Eribus Category:Nyarla